


Nagpupuyos

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: El Filibusterismo (fandom), Noli Me Tangere (fandom)
Genre: El Fili verse, M/M, bakit tayo pilit pinaghihiwalay ng tadhana
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buong buhay ni Juanito, laging siyang nakatago sa anino ng ama -ng pagiging Pelaez. Mahanap kaya niya ang kahulugan ng kaligayahan kung patuloy siyang nasasakal sa mga kagustuhan ng ama?</p><p>Noong bata si Placido, isang malaking palaruan lang buhay para sa kanya. Ngunit dahil na rin sa sampal ng buhay, napilitan siyang tumahimik at magtimpi tulad ng kanyang apelyido -Penitente. Hanggang kailan niya maitatago ang kanyang isip at damdamin?</p><p>Ang tadhana ni Basilio ay puno ng sakit. Lagi siyang nawawalan, nag-iisa. Kung wala na ang lahat, ano pa ang matitira sa kanya?</p><p>Tao lamang si Isagani. Ngunit sa takbo ng kanyang kapalaran, tila nawawalan na kahulugan ang mga salitang ito. Ano nga ba ang pinagkaiba ng tama sa mali? </p><p>Isang kuwento ng mga binatang may mga damdaming hindi mapigilan ngunit pilit pinaglalayo ng tadhana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagpupuyos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantasalanan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pantasalanan), [WhatWentWrongWithWalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/gifts).



> Para kay Ezjae,  
> Eto na yung penilaez fic na pinangako ko sayo.. alam ko na nabasa mo na ang unang kabanata..  
> Abangan mo ang pangalawa at mga susunod pa :)

 

_ Juanito _

“Gusto ko nang umuwi!” padabog kong sinabi.

Pang-ilang beses ko na bang ulit sa mga salitang iyon? Pakiramdam ko tuloy, para ako yung alaga kong loro na naiwan ko sa bahay namin sa Maynila. Naiinis at bagot na bagot na talaga ako. Kanina pa, kanina pa akong abala sa pagkuha ng atensyon ni Ama. Ang ama kong katabi ko lamang sa kalesang sinasakyan ngunit hindi man lang ako magawang lingunin. Mas nakatuon pa ang pansin ni ama sa hawak-hawak niya.

Sa unang tingin, mapagkakamalang isang itim na bibliya ang hawak ng ama kong si Don Timoteo Pelaez, makapal at halos nagdidilaw na ang mga pahina, halatang pinagkaingat-ingatan. Madalas makita si Ama na nakasuot ng itim na sumbrero at nakayuko, halos nadikit na ang pagmumukha sa inaakalang bibliya kahit na suot-suot nito ang salaming pinagawa niya pa galing Espanya. Mahilig si Ama na magsuot ng barong. Kahit napaka-init ng panahon (o kung bumagyo man), si ama ay laging larawan ng, kung hindi man purong Kastila, ay isang mayaman at sopistikadong mestizo.

Napansin ko na gumagalaw na naman mag-isa ang bibig ni Ama, tila ba naglilitanya. Kaya sigurado ako, kapag dumaan na ang kalesang sinasakyan namin, ang matatanaw ng mga tao sa aming kalesa ay si Ama na isang tunay na katoliko, malakas ang pananampalataya at may takot sa Diyos. Kapita-pitagan, ika nga.

Ang hindi lang nila alam, niloloko lang sila ni Ama. Para sa mga taong lubos na nakakakilala sa aking ama, at masasabi kong isa na ako roon, ito’y isang larawang mapanlinlang. Isang huwad na larawang ipininta ng aking ama. Alam kong hindi bibliya ang hawak ni Ama kundi isang talaan. Talaan na ayon kay Ama na “ipinamana pa ng mga nuno ng kanyang nuno.” Talaan ito ng aming lupain at ari-arian –mula sa kauna-unahang Pelaez hanggang sa kasalukuyang Pelaez. Hindi isang litanya ang sambit-sambit ni Ama kundi mga numero. Uno, _beinte quatro_ , isandaang _reales_. Pera. Negosyo. Laging abala si Ama sa pagkukuwenta, lalo na’t nagpapautang ito sa mga _indio._ Kabisado ni ama lahat ng utang at interes ng mga nangungutang sa kanya. Madalas rin siyang humingi ng mga _pabor_ sa mga matataas na opisyal para sa ikalalakas ng aming negosyo. Tulad na lang noong kailangan ni ama ng pahintulot ng alcalde mayor para palayasin ang mga _indio_ upang makapagpatayo ng isang manukan, nagpadala siya ng limang tandang pansabong. Kilala kasi ang aming _alcalde mayor_ na mahilig  makipagpustahan sa sabungan kaya nang matanggap ang _regalo_ ni Ama, mas mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro ang pagpayag niya sa gusto ni ama, nagpadala pa ng mga _guardia sibil_ para siguradong walang palag ang mga _indio._

Sa totoo lang, ni minsan ay hindi ko nakitang naalis ang mga mata at mga kamay ni ama mula sa talaan. Minsan nga, naiisip ko na mas mas importante at mas mahal pa ni Ama ang talaan niya kaysa sa akin.

Napakainit ang ng araw, tipong nakapapaso. Tila ba humahabol ang haring araw sa pagbibigay ng penitensya. Dalawang linggo na ang lumipas ngunit pakiramdam ko, _Semana Santa_ pa rin sa sobrang init. Tanaw na tanaw ko mula sa sinasakyan kong kalesa na ang mga tao ay nasa kani-kanilang kabahayan, abala sa pagpaypay sa o di kaya’y nakasilong sa lilim ng mga puno. Ramdam ko ang matinding init at halos tagaktak na ang pawis ko sa suot kong damit –damit na binili pa mula sa Europa –sa kagustan ni ama. Napatingin ako sa mga batang indio na nakasuot ng camisa de chino. Siguradong mas presko iyon sa pakiramdam. Ngunit ang _indio_ ay _indio_. Ako ay isang Pelaez, at hindi dapat ako nakikialam sa buhay ng mga hamak na _indio_.

Hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung anong meron dito sa Batangas, lalung-lalo na sa bayan ng San Jose at kung ituring ito ni Ama ay parang sariling probinsya na niya ito. Oo nga, napakaluntian dito –maraming namumungang puno tulad ng saging at guyabano, ibang-iba talaga sa Maynila. Pero kahit anong pilit ko, hindi ko makuhang magkainteres sa aking paligid. Wala akong makita sa bayan na ito kung hindi bukid, isa pang bukid at marami pang bukid. Kabi-kabilang manukan din ang natanaw ko. Nasabi sa akin ni Ama noon na ang bayan ng San Jose ay kilala sa pinakamalaking produksiyon ng masasarap na itlog at manok na siya ring ipinapadala sa Maynila. Isa ito sa mga pinakamalakas sa aming negosyo. _Mas maraming itog, mas maraming pera,_ ika nga ni Ama. Kung ako ang tatanungin, sa wala pang isang oras ng aming biyahe, suyang-suya na akong makakita pa ng itlog. Pambihira, sisiguraduhin ko na pag-uwi ko sa Maynila, pagsasabihan ko ang aking mga katulong na huwag munang magluto ng kahit anong pagkaing may halong itlog.

“Ama…” marahang kong tinapik ang braso ni ama. “Gusto ko nang umuwi!” padabog kong sinabi.

“Anak,” sagot ni Ama na hindi pa rin naaalis ang tingin sa itim na talaan. “Hindi ba’t sinabi ko na sa iyo kahapon na tatlong araw tayo dito sa bayan ng San Jose.”

“Pero _Ama_ ,” yamot na sagot ko. “Ayoko dito, gusto ko nang umuwi sa Maynila.”

“ _Hijo_ , hindi tayo puwedeng umuwi ngayon.” wika ni Ama. “Kailangan ko pang inspeksyunin ang hacienda natin dito lalo pa’t malapit na ang pista ng Sinuam. Inaasahan din nina Padre Sol at ng kapitana ng San Jose ang pagdating ko.”

“Pero Ama-“

“ _Silencio_ , Juanito.” saway ni Ama. “Napag-usapan na natin ito sa Maynila. Alam mo naman ang dahilan kung bakit kita sinama dito, hindi ba?” padiin niya.

Tumahimik ako at napayuko. Mahigpit ang pagkakakuyom ng aking mga kamao. Hindi ito nalingid sa paningin ni ama na tumigil sa pagbigkas ng litanya ng kanyang pagkukuwenta.

“Ito ang pagkakatandaan mong mabuti, Juanito.” sermon ni Ama. “Dapat magkaroon ka na ng interes sa pagmamana ng ating negosyo sa hinaharap. Ang lupa natin dito sa San Jose at iba’t ibang ari-arian pa natin sa ibang lugar...” sabay turo sa hawak-hawak na talaan. “Balang araw, lahat ng ito ay magiging sa iyo, kung ikaw ay isa nang tunay na Pelaez. Nagkakaintindihan ba tayo, Juanito?” tanong niya.

“Opo.” tugon ko.

“Mabuti.” ang sabi ni Ama at muli siya bumalik sa pagkukuwenta sa kanyang talaan. “Magaling, Juanito.”

Sa loob-loob ko, tahimik akong nangangalit. Ngunit sa aking mukha, sa aking panlabas na anyo, walang makitang bakas ng galit. Sa halip, mas bakas sa aking mukha ang isang batang masunurin sa kanyang magulang. Kung tutuusin, halos kamukha ko si Ama; maputi at matangkad, lahat liban lang sa maliit na nunal sa may ibabang bahagi ng aking kanang mata. Kung meron man akong maipagmamalaki  na namana ko sa aking ama, ito ay ang kakayahan niyang itago ang emosyon, ang magpinta ng mapaglinlang na larawan. Tuso si Ama, mapagkunwari: nakangiti ito kahit wala namang rason para ngumiti, palabiro, at umaastang walang alam. Ang aking ama ay sadyang nakapanig sa kung sino ang may hawak ng kapangyarihan at sa kung sino ang mas makukunan niya ng maganda-gandang benepisyo para sa kanilang negosyo.

Tulad ni ama, may suot rin akong mapaglinlang na maskara ng pagiging sunud-sunuran. Ngunit, kasama sa mga dahilan nito ay upang itago ang katalunang nararamdaman ko; na wala na akong ibang puwede gawin kung hindi ang magkunwaring maayos ang lahat. Ang magsinungaling.

            _Nakakainis, nakakainis..._ , ang salitang iyon ang paulit-ulit na tumakbo sa aking isipan. _Kung nandito lang si ina, kung ako lang ang masusunod..._ Naiinis ako sa aking sarili.

Napasandal ako sa may gilid ng kalesa. Tumingin-tingin ako sa paligid ng San Jose upang maalis ang nararamdaman kong mabibigat na damdamin. Napabuntong-hininga ako.

Mukhang naging epektibo naman ang naisip ko dahil matapos ang ilang minuto na pagtingin sa mga bukirin, medyo gumaan na ang pakiramdam ko pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang pakiramdam ng pagkabagot  at ang pagnanais kong umuwi. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, mas pinili ko nang manahimik at huwag nang kulitin ang ama.

.....

 “Ginoong Timoteo,” pinutol ng boses ng kutsero ang katahimikan. “Ala e, narito na ho tayo sa hacienda ninyo.”

“Talaga?” narinig niyang tanong ng kanyang ama. “Aba’y napakabilis ng oras!” at sa wakas, lumingon din siya sa kinauupuan ko, na nakasandal pa rin sa gilid ng kalesa, nagmumuni-muni. “Juanito, anak, bababa na tayo! Dali!”

Tahimik akong sumunod sa pagbaba sa kalesa.

“Maghintay ka muna rito,” bilin ng aking ama sa kutsero. “Babalik pa kami, mamaya.” sabay abot ng isang piso sa kutsero.

“Naku Ginoo, sobra-sobra ho ito!” tugon ng kutsero.

“Balato ko na ‘yan.” sabi ng kanyang ama. “Basta, dito ka muna, ha?”

“Opo, sige ho.” natutuwang tugon ng kutsero. “Dito lang ho ako.”

Tumungo na si Ama sa loob ng lupain  habang tahimik naman akong nakasunod. Sa loob, agad kaming sinalubong ng katiwala ni Ama sa hacienda na si Ka Lorenzo.

“Don Timoteo,” bati ng katiwala, sabay angat sa suot-suot na salakot.

“Lorenzo!” abot-ngiting tugon ni Ama. “Kamusta naman ang lahat dito?”

.....

Tahimik ko pa ring nilibot ang buong lupain kasama si Ama.

Mabait at magalang si Ka Lorenzo sa paglilibot namin. Ibinabalita nito kay Ama ang magandang produksiyon at ani. Maayos naman ang pakikitungo ni Ka Lorenzo sa akin.  Nakikipagbiruan pa nga ito kay Ama, isang bagay na hindi madalas mangyari. Minsan ko lang nakikita si ama na tuwang-tuwa, yung hindi mapagkunwari. Pero alam kong natutuwa si Ama kay Ka Lorenzo hindi dahil sa magkaibigan sila, kundi dahil maganda at maayos ang ipinakitang trabaho ng katiwala. Tulad ng lahat ng pagkikipagkaibigan ni Ama, dapat may benepisyo siyang makukuha. Mas mataas ang ani, mas mataas ang kita, mas mataas ang kita, mas matutuwa si ama. Alam ko ang ugaling iyon ng ama, at mukha namang alam din iyon Ka Lorenzo.

 _Wala na ba akong makikita sa lugar na ito kundi bukid?_ bigla akong napaisip.

“Don Timoteo...” narinig kong pakiusap ni Ka Lorenzo. “Total... maganda naman ho ang ani ngayon... E, maari po bang kumuha ho ng mas malaking kuha ang mga magsasaka ho natin ngayon?”

Pinagmasdan ko kung papaano nagsalubong ang dalawang kilay ni Ama sa sinabi ni Ka Lorenzo. Mukhang napansin din ito agad ni Ka Lorenzo kaya dinugtong niya agad-

“N-naku, D- don Timoteo, ayos lang ho kung hindi puwede...”

Maya-maya, napatawa si Ama. Inakbayan nito si Ka Lorenzo.

“Ikaw naman Lorenzo, hindi ka na mabiro.” sabi ng kanyang ama. “Hala, sige, total maganda naman ang ani at sobra-sobra pa, puwedeng madagdagan ang kuha ng mga tao natin ngayon.”

“Naku, salamat ho, Don Timoteo.” Nakangiting sagot ni Ka Lorenzo.

Alam ko na minsan lang mapapayag si Ama na magdagdag ng kuha para sa mga nagtatrabaho sa lupain niya. Mukhang talagang natuwa si Ama sa kita na nakuha niya. Naalala ko tuloy yung isang sakahan ni Ama sa Pampanga, tagtuyot noon kaya kakaunti lang ang ani. Talagang dismayado si Ama sa pagkalugi kaya mas pinaliit pa niya ang matatanggap na kuha ng mga nagtrabaho sa sakahan niya. Talagang mas mahalaga talaga kay Ama ang pera, higit sa lahat ng bagay.

“O siya, Lorenzo,” naputol ng boses ni Don Timoteo ang aking pag-iisip. “Mauna na kami ni Juanito. Kailangan pa naming dumaan ng simbahan. Siguraduhin mo lang na pagbalik namin dito, nakahanda ang mga kuwarto sa bahay, ha?

“Oho, Don Timoteo.”

“Halika na Juanito,” tawag ni Ama sa akin. “Doon tayo sa, simbahan ng San Jose, tiyak na hinihintay na ako roon ng kapitana at ni Padre Sol.”

At muli, sumunod ako kay Ama.

.....

_ Placido _

Sa sentro ng bayan ng San Jose, ibang ingay ang maririnig. Mga malalakas na tinig ng mga kabataang naghaharutan. Nagtatawanan, pawisang naglalaro na tila bang malaya sila sa paggalaw ng oras ng mundo; kahit pa na kasagsagan ng kainitan ng araw at halos maalikabok ang paligid.

Parte ako ng ingay na ito. Ngunit sa gitna ng ingay, ako’y tumahimik. Naghihintay ako. Naghihintay ako ng pagkakataon. Pinagmasdan ko ang mga diretsong guhit sa lupang maalikabok na siyang humaharang sa aking layunin. Nakatayo ako nang mahinahon; sa gitna ng teritoryong masasabi kong kahit papaano na ligtas –kung saan hindi ako maabot o matataya ninuman. Pinag-aralan ko ang galaw ng mga taong nasa paligid ko: ng mga kakampi kong pilit na sumusuong basta-basta at mga kalabang pilit na humaharang sa kanila. Ngunit isa lang ang layunin ko sa kinalalagyan ko ngayon: ang makabalik nang hindi nahahawakan, ang manalo.

Sayang din ang tinaya naming limang _centavos_ na pinag-ipunan pa namin ng mga kakampi ko. At kung sakali na manalo kami sa _patintero_ ngayong araw, doble pa ang makukuha naming premyo; sampung _centavos_.

Hindi man ako ang pinakamabilis sa aming grupo, isa ako sa pinakamahirap hulihin. Sabi ng mga kalaro ko, masyado daw akong maingat sa mga hakbang na gagawin ko at mabilis din daw akong umiwas sa mga nagtataya. Sabi pa nga nila, ang pinakadahilan daw kung bakit hindi nila ako mahuli-huli at isa ako sa mga pinakamagaling makipagpatintero ay dahil daw sa matalino ako.

Malapad kasi ang aking noo, na pinapalibutan ng itim, at maiiksing alun-along buhok kaya siguro nila nasasabi iyon. Mapupungay ang aking mga mata at bahagyang may pagka-kayungmanggi  balat dahil sa madalas kong paglalaro sa ilalim ng araw. Pero kung ikukumpara ako sa iba kong kalaro, hindi hamak na mas maputi pa rin ako maituturing.

Tagaktak na sa pawis ang suot kong _camisa de chino_. Pinagmasdan kong muli ang paligid at makalipas ng ilang segundo, bahagya akong napangiti.

Naghanda akong tumakbo. Pinagmasdan ko ang tatlong linyang kailangan kong tawirin. Kailangan ko na lang hintayin ang tamang tiyempo.

Sa gilid ng aking mata, nakita kong kumaliwa ang nagbabantay sa unang linya, susubukan niyang tayain ang isa sa aking mga kasamahan. Agad akong tumakbo nang mabilis sa kanang bahagi ng linya.

Bahagya akong napatigil sa ikalawang linya upang iwasan ang ikalawang nagbabantay, isa sa mga kakampi ko ang gumamit ng pagkakataong iyon upang tumawid. Mabilis na tumugon ang nagbantay ngunit hindi nito napansin na tuluyan na akong nakatawid. Napansin ko na abala pa ang nakabantay sa huling linya sa dalawa sa mga kakampi niya kaya ginamit niya. Tamang-tama, pagkakataon ko na. At sa pagkakataong iyon, tumakbo ako, ngunit napansin ako ng nagbabantay sa linya at tinangkang abutan.

Ngunit bago pa man naabot ng nagbabantay kahit ang braso ko man lang, nakatawid na ako.  Napahingal ako sa pagod at ngumiti. Sumigaw ang iba ko pang kasama: Kami ang nanalo!

Nagyakapan kaming magkakaibigan. Matapos ng aming pagbubunyi, nakipag-kamayan kami sa mga kalabang kalaro at kinuha ang premyo. Pinaghati-hati ko ang premyo sa lahat. Nang makuha ko na ang parte ko sa premyo-

“Placido Penitente!”

Napatingin ako sa pinagmulan ng boses. Kilalang-kilala ko ang boses na iyon saan man ako magpunta –ang boses ng aking ina, si Kapitana Andang. Nahagilap ng aking mga mata ang naghihintay na pigura ni Ina. Nagpaalam  na ako sa aking mga kalaro at patakbong nagtungo kay Ina.

Maraming nagsabing magkamukhang-magkamukha daw kaming dalawa ni Ina. Tulad ni ko, alun-alon din ang mahabang buhok ni Ina na nakapusod ng maayos, mapupungay din ang mga mata niya at kapareho rin sa kulay ng balat. Suot ng ina ang isang malinis at simpleng baro’t saya.

“Talaga namang bata ka, o.” sabi ni Ina. “Laro ka nang laro. Tingnan mo’t pawis na pawis ka na! Mahirap pa namang labhan itong camisa de chino mo.”

“Nay, nanalo po kanina sa patintero.” Nakangiti kong balita. “Tingnan mo Nay, tig-dalawang _centavos_ kami ng mga kaibigan ko.” Ipinakita ko ang mga _centavos._

“Pambihira kang bata ka!” saway ni Ina. “ ‘Di ba’t sabi ko, bawal ang ganyan kapag naglalaro?”

“E Nay, Katawuaan lang po naman ‘yun.” sagot ko. “Saka, payag naman po kaming lahat na naglaro.”

“’ _Susmariosep_ namang batang ito, nagdahilan pa.” Napa-iling si Ina. “O siya, bumalik ka na sa bahay at magpalit ka ng bagong pantalon at _camisa de chino_...”

“Ha?” bigla kong tugon. “Bakit po?” tanong ko.

“Pupunta ako sa simbahan para maghanda sa papalapit na piyesta ng Sinuam at San Jose.” Paliwanag ni ina. “Makikipagkita ako kay Padre Sol.” Nakangiti nitong wika sa akin.

Si Padre Sol ang kura paroko ng simbahan sa aming lugar. Kilala ang pari bilang mabait at malapit sa mga bata mga batang katulad ko. Isa sa mga matalik kong kaibigan ang nasabing pari.

“Kay Padre Sol po kayo pupunta? Sama ako, Nay!” masaya kong tugon.

“Sige, bilisan mo na.” Sabi ni Ina. “Magpalit ka na ng damit at diretso na tayo kay Padre Sol.”

.....

Ang simbahan ng San Jose ay tulad ng ibang simbahan sa lalawigan ng Batangas, malaki.

Sa pagkakaalam ko, at sang-ayon na rin sa mga naikuwento sa akin ni ina, ang simbahan na ito ay unang itinayo ng mga prayleng Agustino gamit lamang ang _cogon_ at kawayan. Ngunit sa paglipas ng panahon, ipinagawa ito at ipinaayos ng isang kilalang botanista na si Padre Manuel Blanco. Malaki at maganda ang pagkakagawa ng istruktura ng simbahang ito. Kung papasukin sa loob, makikita ang malaking altar sa gitna kung saan nakalagak ang imahen ni San Jose na kanilang patron.

Madalas akong magtungong simbahan upang bisitahin si Padre Sol. Dahil dito, madalas din akong nabibigyan ng pagkakataong maglinis ng altar ng mismong imahen. Madalas din akong bigyan ng meriendang  ensaymada ni Padre Sol.

Sumaglit muna kami ni Ina sa plaza, sa may tindahan ng kakanin ni Hermana Concha.

Medyo may katandaan na si Hermana Concha, unti-unti nang pumuputi ang tuwid niyang buhok na nakatali. Sadyang napakamasayahin pa rin ng matanda kaya maraming parokyano ng simbahan ang madalas na bumibili sa kanya ng mga kakanin na sadyang napakasarap. At isa na kami ni Ina sa mga parokyanong iyon.

“Aba, Placido,” bati sa akin ni Hermana Concha. “Lumalaki na ‘yang si Cielo, a.”

Ang Cielo na tinutukoy ni Hermana Concha ay ang alagang kong aso na sinama ko. Pinaghalong kulay ng itim at puti ang balahibo ng aso. Mabait at matalinong aso si Cielo at matiyaga ko siyang tinuruan at masasabi ko ring halos magkasama kami araw-araw.

“Oo nga po, e.” wika ko.

“Hermana Concha, isang balot nga po ng suman.” sabi ni Ina.

“Sandali lang Kapitana Andang...” iniabot ni Hermana Concha ang isang balot ng sumang nakabalot sa dahon ng saging. “Ito na po. Bago po ‘yan. Mga 5 _centavos_ lang po lahat-lahat.”

Iniabot ni Ina ang bayad kay Hermana Concha at nagpaalam. Sandali rin kami tumigil upang bumili ng inumin –sabaw ng niyog –upang pawiin ang aming uhaw bago dumiretso sa mismong simbahan.

Nadatnan naming naghihintay sa harap ng simbahan si Padre Sol na nakasuot ng kanyang sutana. Sa edad na animnapu’t tatlo, medyo malakas-lakas pa ang pari. Tama lang ang tikas ng katawan niya, bahagyang mataba lamang, at kulay abo na ang kanyang buhok. Ngunit laging nakabakas sa kanyang mukha ang isang ngiti at mahilig din siyang magpatawa na siya namang kinagigiliwan ng mga parokyano sa nasabing kura paroko.

“Magandang araw po sa inyo, Padre.” Nagmano ni Ina.

“Magandang araw po, Padre Sol.” Nagmano rin ako kay Padre Sol.

“Kaawaan kayo ng Diyos.” sagot ni Padre Sol. “Kamusta na, munting Placido?” tanong niya sa akin.

“Mabuti naman po, Padre Sol.” Sagot ko.

Dumako si Padre Sol kay Ina. Iniabot ni Ina ang dala nitong suman para kay Padre Sol.

“Naku... Salamat nang marami, Kapitana.” wika ni Padre Sol. “Hindi ka na dapat nag-abala pa.”

“Naku naman, Padre Sol.” sagot ni Ina. “Alam niyo namang hindi na kayo iba sa amin ni Placido. Siya nga po pala Padre, may plano na po kayo sa nalalpit na pista?”

“Iyon nga ang dahilan kung bakit kita nais makausap, Kapitana.” wika ni Padre Sol. “Naroroon sa loob si Don Timoteo. Nais niyang makipag-usap sa atin para sa nalalapit na pista. Mukhang nais niyang tumulong sa preperasyon sa nalalapit na pista. Handa rin daw siyang mag-padrino sa gastusin ng nalalapit na pista.”

“Aba’y napakagandang balita iyan, Padre!” wika ni Ina.

“Halika sa loob nang makapag-usap tayong tatlo.” paanyaya ni Padre Sol. Dumako siya sa akin at ngumiti. “Dito ka lang muna ha, _hijo._ Mag-uusap lang muna kami ng iyong ina. Makipaglaro ka na lang muna kay Cielo, ha? Kung gusto niyo, puwede rin kayong maglaro doon sa hardin sa likod ng simbahan.”

“Opo, Padre Sol.” tugon ko.

Pumasok si Padre Sol at si Ina sa loob ng simbahan at naiwan ako sa labas kasama ng alaga kong si Cielo.

_ Juanito _

Hindi ako mapakali. Buong araw, wala na akong ibang ginawa kundi ang sumunod sa pupuntahan ni Ama. Pagkatapos, ngayon ay iiwan niya lang ako sa labas ng simbahan habang nakikipag-usap siya doon sa Padre Sol na iyon at sa isang kapitana. Kung mabibigyan lang talaga ng pagkakataon, gusto ko nang dumiretsong uwi sa Maynila ngayon pa lang.

Tumingin ako sa simbahan. Simbahan ng San Jose. Sabi sa akin ni Ama, napakaganda raw ang naging kasaysayan ng simbahang ito. _Talaga?  Ano kayang maganda dito?_ Naisip ko. _Kung kanina bukid, ngayon naman mga bato at rebulto?_ _Ano namang sunod?_

Naiinip na talaga ako. Kung alam ko lang na iiwan lang ako ni ama sa labas ng simbahan, nagpa-iwan na lang sana ako sa bahay ng hacienda namin kanina. Napakainit ng araw at kanina pang tagaktak ng pawis ang damit na suot ko.

Sinubukan kong silipin si Ama sa loob ng simbahan, ngunit hindi ko siya magawang matanaw. Napansin ko ang isang tarangkahan sa gilid ng simbahan. Napaisip tuloy ako kung ano ang nasa loob. Siguro naman, ayos lang sa kay Ama kung maglibot-libot muna ako sandali?

Muling kong sinilip si Ama sa loob ngunit hindi ko pa rin siya makita. _Wala naman sigurong masama kung sumaglit lang ako, di ba?_ napaisip ako.

Nagtungo ako sa kinaroroonan ng tarangkahan. Medyo may kinakalawang na ito, pero mukha namang maaaring pumasok. Dahan-dahan kong binuksan ang tarangkahan.

_Krrrkt...!_

Pumasok ako. Hindi ko inasahan ang tanawing tumambad sa harap ko. Inasahan ko na tulad ito sa mga napuntahan kong simbahan sa Maynila kung saan ang likuran ng mga simbahan ay isang sementeryo. Kung ako ang tatanungin, hindi ko gusto ang mga sementeryo. Nakakatakot –puro patay ang nakapalibot sa iyo. Mas lalong ayaw kong pumunta sa sementeryo kapag Todos Los Santos. Naaalala ko ang mga nakakatakot na kuwentong kababalaghan na ikinukuwento minsan sa aking tagapag-alaga na si Nana Josefa –mga kapre, aswang na nangangain ng tao at mga kaluluwang ligaw. Hindi talaga ako pupunta sa sementeryo liban na lang kung bibisitahin ang puntod ni Ina. Ang ibabaw ng puntod ni Ina ay may isang malaking krus na gawa sa puting marmol. Iyon lang ang tanging lugar sa sementeryo na hindi ko kinakatakutan.

Ngunit dito, hindi isang sementeryo ang nakita ko. Kundi isang hardin.

Naamoy ko ang halimuyak ng mga bulaklak. Sa dagat ng luntiang damuhan, mayroong makikitang kampupot, rosas, hasmin at kung anu-ano pang mababangong bulaklak. Mayroong din puno ng mangga, acacia, saging at iba pa. Naglipana ang mga makukulay na paru-paro at mga mumunting maya. Tila nakaramdam ako ng kapayapaan. Panandalian kong nakalimutan ang pagkayamot at iba pang mga emosyong naramdaman ko kanina.

Napukaw ng aking pansin ang isang balon na nasa gitna ng hardin, malapit sa puno ng naghihitik na mga mangga. Lumapit ako sa kinaroroonan ng balon.

Sa malapitan, napansin kong halos wala nang silbi ang balon. Ang ilan sa mga batong bumuo rito ay may lamat o butas. Kinain na rin ng mga anay ang kahoy na sumusuporta sa balon at mukhang kinakalawang na rin ang metal ng puleang ginagamit upang hatakin ang timbang nakakabit sa dulo ng tali.

Lumapit pa ako ng kaunti. Hinawakan ko ang isang bahagi ng balon. Natatandaan ko ang isa sa mga kuwento ni Ina bago siya pumanaw: kapag may nakita raw na lumang balon, mahiwaga raw ito. Humiling ka rito at matutupad daw ang kahit anong hilingin mo. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung dapat ba akong maniwala o hindi. Pero, wala namang mawawala sa kanya kung susubukan ko. Sinilip ko ang loob ng balon. Hindi tulad ng aking inaasahan, medyo mababaw ang balon kung ikukumpara sa ibang balon na nakita ko. Sa loob, tila mas marami pang bato kaysa tubig ang laman nito.

“Mahiwaga?” natawa ako sa sarili ko. “Wala naman itong balon na ito. Matutupad ba nito ang hiling ko na mapansin ako ni Ama? Na hindi ko na kailangan maging ‘Pelaez’? Na hindi na ako mag-iisa?”

Dumungaw pa ako ng kaunti sa balon nang biglang maramdaman kong dumulas ang kamay ko –hindi, hindi ako nadulas, naging hangin ang kaninang mabatong bahagi na hawak ko –gumuho ang isang parte na hinahawakan ko!

Sinubukan kong humawak sa kahit isang bahagi ng balon ngunit nang mahawakan ko ito, nabitak ang bato.

Naramdaman ko na lang ang sarili kong nahuhulog. At sa unang pagkakataon, hindi ko magawang alisin o maitago man lang ang emosyong naramdaman ko noong mga sandaling iyon na dahan-dahang kumakain sa akin.

Naramdaman ko ang takot sa aking puso habang ako’y unti-unting nahuhulog.

.....

_ Placido _

Nasa labas pa rin ako ng simbahan, nakatayo at nakabantay kasama ang alaga kong si Cielo. Pasilip-silip din ako sa kay Ina ngunit hindi ko siya gaano matanaw. Lumuhod ako sa harap ng aking alaga at nakipaglaro. Noong una’y habulan lamang, hanggang sa napagod na ako sa tuloy-tuloy na pagsunggab sa akin ni Cielo. Dahil dito, kumuha ako ng patpat, ipinakita ko ito kay Cielo at ibinato sa malayo –sa direksyon ng likod ng simbahan. Agad naman itong nakuha ni Cielo at ibabalik na sana ito sa akin nang biglang may sumulpot na pusa.

“Cielo, huwag!” napasigaw si ako nang tumahol at sinimulang habulin ni Cielo ang pusa. Pumasok ito sa loob ng tarangkahan –ang tarangkahan sa hardin na madalas naming laruan ni Cielo at Padre Sol.

Tuluyan nang nakalayo ang pusa nang mahabol ko si Cielo. Hinawakan ko ang leeg ng aking alaga at pinakalma ito. Nagtaka ako kung bakit bukas na bukas ang tarangkahan. Hindi ito basta-bastang hinahayaang bukas ni Padre Sol liban na lang kung naririto kaming tatlo.

Patuloy pa rin sa pagtahol si Cielo. Pilit itong nagpupumiglas mula sa akin at nang makawala dumiretso ito sa lumang balon.

“Cielo!”

Napansin kong tumigil sa harap ng balon si Cielo at tuloy-tuloy sa pagtahol. Napansin ko rin na ang isang bahagi ng balon ay tila nag-iba at nag-iwan ng malaking puwang.

Natatandaan ko pa ang paulit-ulit na paalala sa akin ni Padre Sol ukol sa balon:

_“Lagi-lagi mong tatandaan Placido, delikado na ang balong iyan. Hindi na ito kasing-tibay kumpara noon. Isang maling hawak mo lang, baka tuluyan kang mahulog sa loob ng balon. Huwag na huwag kang lalapit sa balong ito, naiintindihan mo?”_

_“Opo, Padre Sol.”_

_“Mabuti kang bata, Placido. Kasing talino mo nga talaga ang iyong ina.”_

Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, kailangan ko munang suwayin si Padre Sol. Kailangan kong lumapit sa balon para mailayo si Cielo mula roon.

Maingat akong lumapit sa balon. Dahan-dahan akong lumapit kay Cielo na patuloy pa ring tumatahol. Sinubukan kong ilayo si Cielo sa balon ngunit nagpumiglas muli ito at tumahol sa loob ng balon.

“Ano ba, Cielo?” saway ko. “Delikado diyan, baka mahulog ka-“

Napatigil ako sa aking nakita. Nanlaki ang aking mata at hindi ako makapaniwala. Mula sa gumuhong parte ng balon, naaninag ko sa bukana ng balon ang isang –tao? Maingat akong dumungaw pababa – _Hala, isang bata! Ka-edad ko pa yata!_ Buti na lang at walang gaanong tubig mula sa balon dahil sa tag-init ngunit hindi lingid sa kaalaman ko ang mabatong kailaliman ng balon.

Naisip ko na kailangan kong tulungan ang bata, ngunit, kailangan ko munang siguraduhin ang kalagayan ng bata. Kailangan kong bumaba ng balon.

Nag-isip ako ng paraan para makababa ng balon. Kinuha ko ang lumang tali ng balon at hinatak-hatak. Mukhang matibay pa naman ang tali, pwede ko pang gamitin para makababa. Kinatok-katok ko rin ang kahoy na poste para malaman kung anong parte ang matibay pa. Tinali ko nang mahigpit ang tali sa poste gamit ang paraan ng pagtataling natutuhan ko sa amain kong mangingisda.  Muli kong hinatak-hatak ang tali, hindi naman ito napigtas. Dumungaw muli ako sa balon –sa katawan ng batang naroroon sa baba.

Huminga ako ng malalim at dahan-dahan akong bumaba sa kadiliman ng balon.

.....

_ Juanito _

Kadiliman. Wala akong makita kundi kadiliman.

Wala akong ibang maramdaman kundi matinding sakit. Pakiramdam ko, sasabog ang ulo ko.

Nakarinig ako ng kakaibang tunog. Tahol ba iyon ng aso? May narinig pa ako isa pang tunog. Boses ba iyon ng bata?

Pilit kong ibinuka ang aking mga mata ngunit hindi ko magawa. Masakit ang buong katawa’t kalamnan ko. Hindi ko magawang gumalaw. Sakit ang nadarama ko, lalung-lalo na sa bandang likuran. Siguro, panaginip lang lahat. Wala naman talagang sakit. Wala naman talagang boses.

“Gising!”

May boses.

“Gising!”

Lumalakas ang boses. Imahinasyon ko lang ba iyon? Tila malapit lang ang pinagmulan ng tinig na iyon sa akin.

“Gumising ka!”

Pilit kong binuksan ang aking mga mata.

“Bata, buhay ka pa ba?” tanong sa akin ng boses.

Umungol ako, pilit akong tumango kahit napasakit ng likod ko.

Luminaw ang painingin ko, hindi na sikat ng araw ang nahagilap ng aking mga mata kundi isang mukha –mukha ng isang batang lalaking alun-alon ang buhok –na parang isang angel. Napaisip tuloy ako kung patay na ba ako. Ito na ba ang langit na sinasabi ng mga prayle? Makikita at makakasama ko na ba si Ina? Pero kung patay na ako, bakit nararamdaman ko pa rin ang sakit?

“Bata, gumising ka lang...” sabi ng bata.

“T-tulong...”

“Oo,” pagtiyak sa akin ng bata. “Tutulungan kita... Pero, kailangan kong bumalik sa itaas... Kailangan kong humingi ng tulong.” paliwanag niya, anyong tatayo.

Pilit kong pinigilan ang bata. Muli akong nakaramdam ng takot. Hinawakan ko nang mahigpit ang braso ng bata. _Huwag... huwag mo akong iwan mag-isa dito..._

Hinawakan ng bata ang kamay ko. “Hihingi ako ng tulong. Kapitana si ina at mabait si Padre Sol. Matutulungan ka nila.” mahinahon niyang winika.

Pilit akong nagsalita. “N-natatakot a-ako. H-huwag mo akong i-iwan...” pagmamakaawa ko.

Nakita kong tila nagdalawang-isip ang bata. “Huwag kang mag-alala. Babalik ako.” pangako niya sa akin.

Tumayo ang bata. Sinubukan ko siyang pigilan ngunit wala na akong lakas. Unti-unti na ring lumalabo ang paningin ko.

Pinanood kong umakyat pataas ang bata. _Sandali... Bumalik ka..._

Nag-iisa ako sa madilim na balon. At muli, hinatak ako ng kadiliman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po :)  
> Sana nagustuhan niyo po ang kabanatang ito. Ito ang ginamit kong pagpapaliwanag kung bakit naging kuba si Juanito.
> 
> Abangan ang susunod na kabanata... isang silip sa kabataan nina Basilio at Isagani :)


End file.
